one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank West vs. Jack Cayman
Frank West vs. Jack Cayman '''is Season 2 Episode 16 of DraconicA's One Minute Melees. Description Many fighters carry around a huge arsenal wherever they go. These two... don't. They just improvise with whatever's around them. What would happen when Dead Rising's Frank West takes on Madworld's Jack Cayman? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:10) Player 1 moves from Coach to Frank West. Player 2 moves from Kratos to Jack Cayman. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? He's covered wars, you know! Contestant of Deathwatch On the set of DeathWatch, a new face has appeared. Nobody knows how he got there, just that he’s here, and he’s staying for at least a bit longer. Jack Cayman, one of the current contestants of DeathWatch, is shredding up all the grunts that get in his way. He turns the corner, but suddenly, a flash comes out of a nearby window, blinding Jack for a second. When Jack’s vision clears, he looks towards where the flash came from, seeing in the window the camera holding Frank West. Frank lowers the camera as Jack’s face gets angrier. Jack picks Frank up by the collar and throws him into the street. As he watches Jack rev up his chainsaw, Frank comments, “Alright, fine. Keep it in mind that I’ve covered wars, y’know!” (Cue Survival; 0:00-0:07) Jack chuckles at this. “Is that so? Well, I’ve been fighting one!” Survival of the fittest! FIGHT!!! (Survival; 0:08-0:52) 60 Jack starts with a vertical slash, forcing Frank to dodge to the side, where he finds a baseball bat lying on the ground, coincidentally laying in the hand of a corpse. Frank whacks Jack across the head with it, breaking the bat and knocking him to the side. 57 Jack retracts his chainsaw and pulls a sign post straight from the ground. He takes several swipes at Frank, who narrowly dodges them. Frank retorts, “Using a sign post as a weapon? Heh, that’s cute!” Frank rolls away and grabs a bench, which he throws at Jack. 52 Jack brings his chainsaw back out and uses it to slice the bench in midair before charging forward, grabbing Frank with his other hand, tossing him into a wall, and taking a swipe. Frank narrowly manages to roll away from the attack, but gets caught in a kick to the ribs. 50 The kick sends Frank into an open manhole, causing him to land in the sewers with a splash. Jack begins to walk away before Frank comes back out and throws a brick.], hitting Jack in the back of the head. Frank runs up and swings with a pipe, but Jack dodges and counters with a punch, followed by several more punches that end in an uppercut that sends Frank into the air. Jack follows this up by grabbing a tire, jumping up, and slamming it onto Frank, sending him into the ground and leaving him unable to move properly. 44 Jack dives down with his chainsaw revving, forcing Frank to try and run as fast as he could. He runs right past a bunch of grunts and gets near the corner of the block with Jack not far behind before tripping. Jack takes this opportunity to dig his chainsaw down at Frank… just for Frank to roll just a bit to the side, letting the chainsaw safely cut the tire, letting frank break out and whack Jack with the pipe. 38 Frank tauntingly makes a ‘Who da man?’ gesture, just for Jack to kick him in his film reels before grabbing a spiked bat and hitting him into a brick wall in the next street. Frank peels off of the wall and notices a shredder installed next to the wall. Jack comes charging forward, forcing Frank to take cover in the nearest building, which just so happens to be a department store. 32 As Jack comes closer, Frank immediately comes out of the store with a shopping cart full of various supplies. Frank runs the cart into Jack, pushing him past a bunch of grunts, leaving a bloody trail. Jack eventually grabs a signpost and uses it to pull himself away, leaving a bunch of cuts behind. Frank turns around and grabs a chainsaw from the cart. 25 Frank and Jack clash chainsaws… just for Jacks to immediately destroy Franks, forcing him to roll away. Jack, using the spiked bat that is still in his free hand, bats Frank to the side, sending him flying through a bunch of grunts and into the wall next to the shredder again. Jack draws closer and spins around with his chainsaw out, destroying the grunts immediately around them and forcing Frank to take cover behind a garbage bin. 19 Jack stops spinning and kicks over the bin, forcing Frank to roll to the side and run to his cart, which he drives towards Jack again. (Survival; 2:13-2:29) 16 Frank grabs a plunger from the cart and jabs at Jack with it. Unfortunately, Jack grabs the plunger and snaps it in half before slamming Frank into the ground and kicking the shit out of his chest. 12 Jack’s chest kicking ramps up in speed as it approaches Frank’s head. 10 Right when Jack is about to stomp out Frank’s head, a random grunt comes from behind and hits Jack, causing him to stumble, which lets Frank escape. 7'' Frank thanks the grunt by grabbing its internal organs and ripping them from its body. Frank then rings the organs around Jack’s neck and uses them to choke and pull him closer. Frank grabs a Servbot head from the cart and pulls it onto Jack’s head, preventing him from seeing. ''5 Frank yells “Die! Die! Die!” as he slams the spiked bat across Jack’s chest three times. 3'' Frank pulls a katana from the cart (don’t ask me what department store would carry it) and puts it through Jack’s chest. ''2 Frank winds up the spiked bat. “Goodbye!” 1'' From their side of the street, Frank bats Jack into the shredder. '''K.O.!' Jack is shredded into paste, his chainsaw arm being the last part of him to go. The blood splatter from the rest of him, however, gets all on Frank, who runs past all of the grunts to escape. Franks moans, “Random meatheads are chasing me, and I’m covered in shit and blood! I thought I was years out of college!” Results (Cue Gone Guru) This melee's winner is... Frank West!Category:'SEGA vs Capcom' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Platinum Games vs. Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:Dead Rising vs. Madworld themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music